<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without Words by adella_green</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049120">Without Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green'>adella_green</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babylon 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little still of their love (but sad because it ended so sadly)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wellll, here's the thing. I've written this before I dived into the canon and other writers' fics so I didn't remembered AT ALL how the telepathy is supposed to work in this universe. I'm sorry. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been sitting in the gallery for quite some time now. Susan loved the view here. Maybe it wasn't as epic and thrilling as at the command bridge, but the window revealed the stars gorgeously and did them well-deserved honour.<br/>
Yet, despite the beauty of the evening, there was a thing that gnawed Susan's heart. Lately, Talia expressed surprising pessimism that tasted even stronger than the famous Russian blend of Susan's own. And Susan couldn't wrap her head around it no matter how hard she tried.<br/>
She was gently stroking Talia's cheeks with her thumbs. Suddenly, Talia clutched at her wrists almost desperately. Probably, a panic attack, Susan thought and pulled away a bit.<br/>
"Breath, my little sun," she said nervously. "Do you have enough air?"<br/>
"Yes, thank you, sorry. I just got overwhelmed with thoughts."<br/>
What were you thinking of, Susan wanted to ask but didn't. Talia read faces well enough to do without her telepathy. And this time as well, she gasped out the answer to the silent question herself:<br/>
"I wish you could read my thoughts as I am able to read yours."</p><p>The lights in Susan's room were adjusted to the most comfortable brightness and colour, that is almost dim, as at early sunrise and just as warm and yellow.<br/>
Talia was laying, tangled in satin sheets, smooth and beautiful as these Roman statues the Petersburg aristocracy loved so much in the Imperial times.<br/>
"I think I <i>can</i> read you," Susan said, following cryptic lines over Talia's body with her fingers.<br/>
Talia smiled with a small and almost invisible smile.<br/>
"And sometimes," Susan continued after she moved closer, whispering into Talia's neck, "sometimes it seems to me I can write you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>